


唯有情人永存

by Roxanne_H_L



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampire Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxanne_H_L/pseuds/Roxanne_H_L
Summary: Thor与Loki阔别多日，Loki竟变成了吸血鬼？是无情的现实，还是拙略的把戏？同居的两个月中，两人将消化吸血鬼形态所带来的不便，并尝试开始新的相处模式。看似和谐的表面下，Loki似乎还在独自盘算着一个秘密。





	1. 重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自电影《唯爱永生》（Only Lovers Left Alive）。

Thor徒步穿过一片麦田，带着满心的喜悦和暖烘烘的期待走向方圆几公里内唯一的那栋小屋。今夜是中庭的圣诞夜，各处都是张灯结彩，Thor想着，Loki一定已经用他的魔法不费吹灰之力地把家里装饰得…好吧，过于富有中庭文化气息对于Loki确实是种奢求。

Loki每年虽然嘴上吐槽着“蝼蚁居然喜欢把松树放在自己家里，还往上面挂些傻了吧唧的，他们称之为装饰品的东西。不知道是蝼蚁的审美彻底步入歧途，还是中庭文化是真的没救了。”，但最终总会与Thor在“圣诞树顶上究竟是挂星星还是挂圣诞老人”的问题上争论不休。

回忆着美好的过去时光，Thor已经走近了小屋前的花园。木篱笆整齐地围在四周，中间是绕着花的铁艺大门。Thor推开门，金属摩擦发出不好听的声音，花园里显得破败不堪，枯枝烂叶在地上腐败着，一看就很久没人照料过了。

Thor感到困惑，Loki平时喜欢照顾这些花花草草，甚至都不让他碰。夏日里开满了玫瑰，空气中都是玫瑰的香气，实在是美极了。

而花园并不是最令人诧异的部分，此时已经接近午夜，整栋房子却没有透出一丝光亮，每扇窗户都已经用木板封的严严实实。

Thor想Loki一定已经离开很长一段时间了，但想不明白为什么要把房子搞成这样。他走向门廊，把钥匙插进钥匙孔后轻轻一转，“咔哒”，门开了。

没锁门？太奇怪了。

Thor推门进屋，屋里黑着灯，但他分明听到了楼上有一声轻微的脚步声。“家里进贼了？还是敌人？”Thor警惕起来，弓着腰，轻手轻脚地上了楼梯。

Thor刚一冒头，就被不知道从哪窜出来的黑影扑倒在地，两人顺势扭打起来。此人跟他身形相近，力道虽不及他但已经远超地球人。Thor把黑影压在身下，让他动弹不得，适应黑暗的眼睛打量着对方：黑色长发、苍白的皮肤、一双绿眼睛在黑暗里发出幽幽的光…

“Loki?!“  
“Thor?!”

“Loki？发生什么事了？你怎么不开灯，窗户还封着？Loki…你的眼睛怎么那么亮？”

Loki像被刺痛了一下，闭紧了眼睛，踢了Thor一脚，没好气地说道：“从我身上起来。”

Thor慢吞吞地从地上爬起来，拍拍身上的灰尘，随后伸手拉了Loki一把。然而他没有感觉到丝毫温热，好像他碰到的根本不是一只活人的手，Thor条件反射地瑟缩了一下。

Loki一下子把手抽了回去，就像他的手上写满了他最见不得人的秘密，再多被Thor握紧一秒，他就要羞愤而亡。

“Loki，说真的，你的手比以前更凉了，你有没有照顾好自己…Loki？”

黑发男人的眼中一瞬间噙满了泪水，透过这层水雾，绿色双眸朦胧了起来；他毫无血色的嘴唇颤抖着，似乎在一吐为快和誓死不言中左右摇摆，最终他一转头，消失不见了。

“Loki？”Thor没有反应过来，下意识地伸手，只抓到了弟弟离开时带起的微风。黑暗的房间里，回应他的，只有沉默。


	2. 圣诞快乐

东方已经泛起鱼肚白，在第一缕阳光照射在大地上之前，Loki回到了小屋。

客厅里摆着一棵不知道从哪被Thor扯回来的松树，上面显然是Thor用往年的装饰品自我创作了一番，树顶上挂着摇摇欲坠的圣诞老人坐雪橇。

这个挂饰从第一年就在了，Thor每次都执意挂在树顶，等Thor好不容易挂好了从椅子上下来，Loki再一挥手把星星换上去，气的Thor自己坐在单人沙发里喝着热可可生闷气，Loki便用魔法让迷你驯鹿拉着圣诞老人围着Thor转逗他开心。

Loki发出轻轻的笑声，沙发里窝着的金色大块头却一下子惊醒了，一时间四目相对，谁也没有说话。

Loki这才定了定神，仔细端详起Thor来：雷神重新开始蓄起的长发已经略微超过肩膀，在炉火的映照下泛起一层金光；一双海蓝色的眼睛透出的既是威严，也是温柔，而面对邪神时，这双眼睛里更多的时候是王者不应有的，过多的热情；曾经于战甲之下，结实的肩膀和身躯此时包裹在傻乎乎的红绿相间的粗线毛衣里。

Thor轻巧地越过沙发背，光脚踩在地毯上，下半身穿着深蓝色的波点睡裤。他略微张开双臂，露出个金毛寻回犬一般的笑容，就好像Loki刚从床上起来而不是整晚未归：“圣诞快乐！”

一股暖流久违地流过Loki全身，他惨然地笑了笑，有气无力的说了声：“圣诞快乐，哥哥。”他本应该走上前，抱住那正在客厅里发光发热的火焰，但他又怕自己一瞬间灰飞烟灭，或者更差，成为熄灭这火焰的一杯冰水。

Loki转身上了楼，Thor不解地跟在他身后，叫着他的名字。此时的窗外，朝阳已经升起，屋内因为封死的窗户和厚厚的窗帘，仍旧是一片黑暗。Loki拖着疲惫不堪的身躯倒在床上，困意已经压的他意识模糊不清。Thor担忧地为他盖上被子，坐在床边，伸手抚上Loki的额头，紧接着难以置信地从床上跳了起来：连他的额头都是一片冰凉。

“Thor…”Loki闭着眼睛呓语般地说着，仿佛下一秒就要坠入梦乡，“晚上的时候…再跟你解释…我现在好困…”

“Loki！圣诞礼物！”Thor掏出一个丝绒小盒子，塞到Loki手里。

Loki强撑着眼皮打开，一只银色的小蛇，头尾相触，盘成一个圈。这只戒指比其他的男士戒指都要小一圈，Loki把它戴在左手小拇指上，大小正好，小蛇的眼睛闪着狡黠的绿光，和旁边无名指上的钻石交相辉映。

“谢谢，我很喜欢…你的礼物在…在…”他的呼吸深沉缓慢，他昏睡了过去。


	3. 罗马

Thor一整个白天都没睡好，Loki冰冷的像个人形大理石，不管Thor怎么把他抱在怀里捂着都无济于事，与此同时他还要跟着Loki调整莫名其妙的生物钟时差。

就在Thor昏昏沉沉要进入下一段短暂睡眠的时候，Loki的声音闷闷地从胸口飘了出来：“那是三个月前，我去罗马…”

“你去罗马干嘛？”

“参加恶棍联盟可以吗？你别插嘴。”

Thor不说话了，Loki没有抬头，继续埋着脑袋讲道：“夜里我走在一个小巷子里，突然就被袭击了，他咬了我的脖子，我流了好多血…我…我想我可能再也见不到你了。“

阿斯加德的邪神被地球生物袭击至重伤？Thor将信将疑。

“我醒来的时候就躺在一口棺材里，有个男人在旁边盯着我看，我认出来他就是袭击我的那个人。他说:’我们不老不死，我们青春永驻，这世上能杀死我们的，唯有阳光和心中的木刃。你和我，我们要永远在一起。‘

他说他从没见过我这样的，我承认他长得确实还算好看，但他的眼睛里只有贪婪和利用。”

“然后你就杀了他。”

“然后我就杀了他。当然我略施小计就让他爱上了我，”Thor从鼻子里不屑地哼了一声，“然后趁他不备捅穿了他的心脏，用一根破木桩。”

“很棒的故事，Loki。中庭传说里的吸血鬼，很有意思。“Thor推开Loki 的肩膀，望着绿幽幽的眼睛，“恶作剧适可而止了。”

Loki生气地从床上坐起来，“所以你认为这些都是我编出来骗你的，把我自己变成另外一种怪物也只是为了开心，是吗？“他的声调因为激动而拔高了，”我不能见太阳，每天最真实的感受就是对人血的渴望！我忍受着自我厌恶和随时殒命的危险，从罗马回到这栋房子里只是为了再见到你，Thor，就为了听你对我说这些！或许我当时就应该在罗马自我了结。“

Loki跳下床，开始胡乱地把衣服往自己身上套。

Thor也不知所措地爬下了床，困惑地顺了顺头发，在脑后绑成一个马尾。“Loki，你要去哪？”他开始担心弟弟会做出什么傻事，末了又补了一句：“…我很抱歉。”算是推翻了之前自己的判断。

听到这句话，Loki背对着Thor没有动。Thor走上前张开双臂，从后面环抱住Loki。

“我很抱歉，关于这一切。”低沉的声音从耳边传来，“你要知道，Loki，无论你是什么样子，变成什么样子，你永远都不是怪物。而且我也永远会无条件地爱你。”

Loki轻轻地用手拂过眼角，转过身用手臂环住Thor的脖子，在对方的嘴唇上留下冰凉的一吻，“你的礼物在床头柜的最下面一层抽屉里。”

Thor没有离开去拿礼物，而是继续望着Loki看起来疲惫而憔悴的面容，他的五官似乎比以前更加精致了，却失去了曾经就几乎所剩无几的血色和活力。Thor皱着眉，摇了摇头说道：“Loki，你病了，我们回阿斯加德。”

“我不，”Loki推开他，“好让所有人都知道我变成这种鬼样子？”

“我不在乎你是什么样子,弟弟…”

“我在乎！你永远是高高在上的Thor Odinson，你当然不明白从小就被议论身份的感受，要我说，事实上你一直都在享受被一个永远不如你的弟弟衬托着吧？”

“Loki！”

“当然了，我明白你打算干什么：国王把他那没用的、被地球生物袭击了的可怜弟弟带回来，悉心地治疗、照顾他，直到他最终挺不住了撒手人寰。这可真是一段值得传唱的故事啊，国王陛下！“

“你这是在无理取闹！别犯傻了，Loki，他们肯定能把你治好的。”Thor强压着火气，盯着衣柜，就好像Loki在衣柜里而不是他面前。

“他们不能，”Loki的声音颤抖着，眼中又噙满了泪，“这是种诅咒，或许只有非常高深的魔法才能逆转，就算如此，代价也是高昂的。而我的魔法已经消失了，自从…”Thor猛地转过头，以为自己听错了，不可置信地盯着他，Loki逃开对方的目光，看了看自己的手，又无奈地放下了。曾经或许还有个人能救他，如今那人已在英灵殿，却永远也等不来自己的小儿子了。

沉默一瞬间像洪水没过二人，Loki最终先承受不住，逃向了黑夜。


	4. 约定

Loki回来的时候大约刚过午夜，Thor正坐在床边，头发湿哒哒的往下滴着水，上半身裸着，肩膀上搭着一条毛巾，健美的肌肉泛着些水光，随着呼吸微微起伏着，手里拿着一样红色织物，是Loki送给Thor的圣诞礼物：一条丝质的酒红色领带。Loki觉得自己这具行尸走肉的胸腔中猛地搏动了一下，有什么东西似乎在呼之欲出。

Thor听见脚步声抬起头，愣在了原地，“Holy shit！你怎么搞得？”

Loki不易察觉地翻了个白眼，想想也不能怪Thor“大惊小怪”，他的下巴、前襟上都是大片的血迹，袖口处也是斑斑点点的鲜红。

“我饿了，我需要血。”他倒是说的云淡风轻，就像烤了片土司一样稀松平常。“我已经两天没进食了。”

“你杀人了？”

“杀了又怎么样？”

看Thor要发怒，Loki接着说：“他昏过去了，我把他仍在轻易能被人发现的地方，要是他挺不过去就是命运女神的安排了。”

Loki把衣服脱下来扔进洗衣篮里，走进浴室给自己放洗澡水。Thor的声音从卧室穿过水汽瓮声瓮气的传进来，“…不会放弃你的…会有办法…Loki…”Loki沉浸在刚吸食完血液的愉悦和满足感里，并不真正关心Thor究竟讲了些什么。

“Loki…Loki…”声音越来越近，”Loki！“浴帘被猛地拉开，Thor的脸出现在旁边，吓了Loki一跳。

“你干嘛？！“

“我说的话你听见没有？“

“听见了，什么不抛弃不放弃，什么会有办法，知道了，谢了老哥。“说完一把扯过了浴帘。

Thor也不甘示弱，扯住浴帘不让它拉上，似乎认为尴尬的情景并不能影响自己讲话的重要性。

“我说我会留在这里一直陪着你，直到你康复，好吗？Loki，我们一起想办法，总会让你好起来的。“

“别傻了，Thor，别浪费时间了，伟大的雷神还要去拯救世界呢。”

“目前先拯救你。”

四目相对，他们温柔地望着对方的眼睛，水流声似乎从很远的地方传来，时间也慢了下来…

“把浴帘给我拉上，混蛋！我还裸着呢！”“哦哦…好的…“


	5. 火焰

Loki洗完澡，穿着丝质睡衣滑进了被窝里。Thor在旁边就着不太亮的床头灯读着一本看起来就很古老，装订却异常精美的《德古拉》。

“你从哪找到它的？”

“书房。”

Loki撇撇嘴，想起这本书似乎还真是自己的，只是把它摆在书架上之后就再没拿下来过。

“没用的，你放弃吧，在蝼蚁写的小说里是找不到线索的。”

“说真的，这本书还挺有意思的。”

Loki开玩笑地打了Thor一拳，后者放下书，侧过身望着对方：“你看书的时候可从不让我打扰你。“语气听上去是责备，实为无尽的温柔。

“一位国王有权命令另一位国王。”黑发男人勾起嘴角，挑起一个狡猾的弧度；眼睛里饱含着的一汪柔情是无声的诱惑，叠上野兽独有的光亮，更显妖冶；原本苍白的皮肤此时因为吸食过血液而变得柔软有弹性，甚至有一种透明感…

而嘴唇…Thor不禁凑近了，那两片薄唇上的最后一丝血色正在悄然溜走，Thor轻吻上去，用自己的嘴唇让它们留下。

Loki积极地回应着他，手臂环上他的脖颈，四片唇瓣吮吸着、撕咬着，节奏加快了，Thor探出舌尖，寻着Loki的舌头轻车熟路地回到它另外一个家，这儿曾经温暖湿润，如今冰封了起来，但Thor不在乎，他在这里攻城略地，侵略着每一个角落。

Thor把身体移到Loki身上，用膝盖顶开Loki的大腿，霸道地把他们分开。把睡裤撑出好看弧线的饱满臀部和背肌配合着，让胯部画着圈，把半勃的性器和对方的贴在一起，隔着衣物的布料互相顶弄、摩擦着。

Thor留出一只手撑着床，另一只手探进Loki的上衣，揉搓起那粒敏感的殷红小物。Thor的指腹因常年征战而粗糙，刮弄着Loki的乳头让触电般的酥麻感传遍了全身，与此同时胯部的快感也逐步加剧，Thor的舌头还在和Loki的缠绕着、吮吸着他，夺走他口腔里最后的空气。

Loki的体温仍是冰凉，他却觉得燥热难耐，而且Thor的体温本就比他高，如今贴着Thor，只有两层薄薄的布料把肌肤隔开，Loki感觉身体内外都要被付之一炬，燃烧的灼痛感越来越清晰强烈起来。

他推着Thor，因为口腔被Thor侵占着而发不出声音，只能用呜咽般的呻吟声求着Thor停下。

Thor留恋地停下这个激烈的吻，看着Loki喘着粗气，又是一片泪眼婆娑，便偏过头去亲吻Loki柔软的耳后地带和雪白的颈侧。

“Thor…啊…我好热…”Loki喘着气呻吟着，“我想这样不行…嗯…这个身体…受不了…”

Thor原本以为Loki只是催促他，但看Loki的表情似乎真的很痛苦，眉毛紧紧的皱在一起，额头上尽是冰凉的汗水。

Thor赶紧离开Loki的身体，随手抓起个靠垫给他扇风，扇了一会看Loki呼吸平缓了才松了口气。两人你看着我，我看着你，尴尬地笑了笑。

“我很抱歉。”

“不，我很抱歉。”


	6. 咒语

此后二人便开始了一个多月的柏拉图爱情，Thor也随着Loki改为了“昼伏夜出”生物。

Thor大部分时间都泡在书房里查资料，而Loki自暴自弃地玩起了音乐，且专攻摇滚，Thor都不知道他那些设备是从哪弄来的。有几次吵得Thor烦了，他还不以为然的说：“那你走吧，没人逼你困在这。”就好像拿准了Thor哪天一定会飞上天，再也不回来。Thor也跟赌气似的，赖着Loki不走，非要争个高下。

吵架归吵架，Thor为了防止Loki再大杀四方，还搞了个Dr.Blake的假身份，隔三岔五的乔装一番去附近医院给Loki买干净卫生的血液补给包，俩人称之为“盒饭”。Thor发现及时喂饱Loki，可有效抑制其暴躁易怒的性格，副作用是容易精神恍惚，过于兴奋。

Loki时常觉得二人有时像几百岁的青春期小情侣，有时又像结婚了几千年的老夫老夫，有些时候甚至恍惚间回忆起了童年玩闹的时光，只不过那时他才是那个整天看书，最大的烦恼在“哥哥太吵”和“哥哥不跟我玩”之间交替的男孩。

Loki最大的乐趣还是当着Thor的面吃血冰棍儿挑逗他，他偏要用舌头边舔鲜红的柱身发出“啧啧”的水声，再摆出满足的表情、发出满足的叹息，如此循环往复。起初Thor还视而不见，后来就直勾勾地盯着Loki看，直到受不了了去屋子外面的冰天雪地里冷静一下才行。把阿斯加德君王玩弄在股掌之间的乐趣让Loki的成就感越发膨胀起来。

Thor也不甘示弱，他几次刚洗完澡，一丝不挂的围了条浴巾就大摇大摆地走到Loki的琴房说要欣赏他的音乐，Loki问他为什么不穿衣服，他每次都说“不小心”把睡衣忘在浴室外面了，借口从没变过。他知道Loki很吃这一套，每次都慢慢悠悠地在Loki面前转来转去，直到Loki的眼神粘在他身上下不来了，才又大摇大摆地回了卧室，气的Loki抱着吉他疯狂扫弦。

只是Thor也注意到，Loki创作的音乐，一首比一首更加消极阴郁，跟自己交流的频率也逐日降低，有时候他不主动和Loki说话，Loki似乎也当屋子里没他这个人。Thor一天十几个小时的扎在书房里查资料，但无论是书房的纸质书还是互联网，关于逆转吸血鬼诅咒的方法实在寥寥无几。要是能有个治愈咒语也行啊，Thor抓着头发想着。

对啊，治愈咒！Thor喊着Loki，往琴房跑去。

“用你那个治愈咒！治好我眼睛的那个！”Thor兴奋地傻笑着，一只手还怕Loki听不懂似的，指了指自己的右眼。

那时Loki刚从假死状态回来，说他和母亲新发明了一个治愈咒，可以治愈一切伤痛。然后他把雷神的假眼拿了出来，在空洞的地方轻轻吻了吻，那里便又拥有了一只海蓝色的眼睛，和原先的一模一样，就像它从没离开过。只是留下了那条贯穿眼睛的疤痕，Loki说那是英勇的勋章。

Loki头也没抬，继续弹着电子琴，说道：“还要我再提醒你一遍，我已经没有魔法了吗，白痴？”

“你教给我啊，我来施。”

Loki饶有兴趣地上下打量了一遍眼前的人，就像他一千多年以来第一次认识他，但脸上鄙夷的神情分明写着：“就凭你？“

“别不相信我啊，弟弟。你看，我比一般阿斯加德人要强壮，我施的法术肯定也比其他阿斯加德人要强大，对吧？”

Loki的白眼快要绕出花了，“魔法和肌肉可不是一个原理，我现在真切怀疑你的脑子也是肌肉长的！照你的意思，九界第一法师实当Hulk所属。与其相信你不把我咒死，我宁愿相信那个二流法师。”

Thor憋着笑，转过身假装要离开，“那你要是不介意，我现在就可以去…”

“回来！”Loki喝住他，感觉自己好像被套路了，缓解尴尬地清了清嗓子。“教给你也不是不可以。”

雷神的眉毛难以置信地抬到了发际线，他弟弟刚刚是说要交给他独家魔咒了吗？

“众所周知，阿斯加德人生来都有学习魔法的资质，只是有些人天生资质差，比如你，”Loki瞪着绿眼睛天真的看了Thor一眼，“而有些人天生资质高，比如我。”

“可你是约顿海…嗷！”

Loki毫不客气地给了Thor小腿一脚。

“总而言之，这支咒语最简单也是最难的地方就是心中的爱与信念。你必须真情实意地爱着你的施法对象，并且心中有足够坚定的信念去达成你的目标。如果这一环节出了差错，效果将适得其反。我能相信你吗，Thor？”

“当然，包在我身上了。”Thor的目光温柔、强大而坚定。

Loki轻笑了一下，心中骂了一句笨蛋，“接着跟我学咒语。”

他闭上眼睛，从他嘴里唱出的似乎不是人类的语言，空灵、飘渺又遥远，像圣堂唱了几个世纪的赞歌，Thor的思绪不知不觉也跟着飘远了…

“Thor！发什么呆啊？该你了！”Loki抱着胳膊，不满地盯着对方。

Thor闭上眼睛，发出的声音可远没有那么美妙，Loki赶忙叫停。

“这是人鱼的语言，你要闭上眼睛用心去记。你刚刚唱的像齐柏林飞艇。”

这么一来二去，等Thor好不容易学了七七八八的时候，天都快亮了。

Loki打了个哈欠，“我想我们可以试试了，当初母亲没选择教你魔法真是个成功的决定。”他伸出双手，拉着Thor的双手，紧紧握着。“好了，闭上眼睛。Thor Odinson，你爱我吗？”

“当然，我爱你。”

“你想要达成什么目的？”

“让Loki好起来。”

“不对，再精确。”

“让Loki恢复到阿斯加德的Loki Odinson。”

“不对。”

“呃，让Loki恢复到约顿海姆的Loki Laufeyson？”

“不对。”

“让Loki恢复到阿斯加德和约顿海姆的正统国王Loki Odinson。”

这次Loki没说话，但Thor闭着眼睛也知道他在笑。

“深深地记牢以上两点，等你准备好的时候就可以开始念咒了。”

Thor深吸了一口气，低沉的嗓音卷起的是不同歌声，但也同样圣洁、空灵。Thor唱完了，在Loki唇上落下轻轻一吻，“感觉怎么样？”

Thor攥了攥Loki的手，又摸摸他的脸，还是那么冰凉，也没有血色。

Loki淡然的笑了笑，似乎也根本没期待有其他任何结果。

“对不起，一定是我没念对…”

“你念的很好。”Loki骄傲的望着Thor,难得主动的抱紧了他的兄长。“只是咒语，并不是万能的罢了。”

两人相拥了一会，Loki抬头望着Thor：“你刚刚为什么亲我？”

“你当时不是也亲了我吗？”说完又指了指自己的眼睛。

“哦，这个啊…”Loki不好意思的笑了，“只是为了增加戏剧感。”


	7. 子弹

Thor气冲冲地冲进琴房，不等Loki开口责备就一把扔过来一个木盒子。这个盒子是橡木制的，光滑平整，没有什么装饰，但Loki一眼就认出来它装着什么秘密。

“这个是…”

“没错。”

“你怎么…”

“Loki，这是你的书房，也是我的书房，我当然知道哪里有个暗格！”

Loki无言，慢慢地打开盒子的锁扣，里面躺着一把银质的左轮手枪，枪身上刻有精致的花纹。Loki拿起枪，把弹筒向左摆出，里面是空的，没有子弹。

“你以为我会再让你拿到它吗？”Thor举起右手，指尖捏着一颗小小的木制子弹，打磨的精巧而光滑。如果Loki不拥有超自然的视力，是不应该察觉到这只手在微微地颤抖的。

“解释。”阿斯加德君王从牙缝间挤出两个字。

Loki仍旧沉默了一会，Thor以为他会哭着跟他吵架，但他没有。他干笑了两声，戴上了邪神狡猾的面具：“你知道的，当我们其中一个人撑不下去的时候，总要有些干净利落的办法。不过放心，我知道那个人不会是你也不能是你。哥哥，你总要给我选择命运的工具吧。”

雷神望着他，不发一言。既像是听见了邪神那番话，又像是没听见。Loki一晃神间真的疑惑他的灵魂究竟在不在这个房间里，直到雷神的右拳亮起了噼啪的电光，他张开手时，有焦黑的尘土无声地落在地毯上。

邪神红着眼眶，咬牙切齿，却又无可奈何。“你是个懦夫，Thor Odinson！”他冲着雷神喊道，泪水奔涌而下，“你太自私了！”

雷神仍旧一言不发，冷漠地转过身，走进了书房，“砰”的一声甩上房门，身后传来一声巨响：吉他被砸在地板上，摔倒粉碎。


	8. 解药

又过了谁也不理谁的一个星期，Loki几乎每天夜里都出去，有时候身上有血迹，有时候没有；不出去的时候就关上琴房的门一门心思的钻研音乐。Thor比以往待在书房的时间更长了，有时候Loki都要起床了，他才筋疲力尽地揉着眼睛回到床上，但给Loki买的“盒饭”倒是从没断过。

这天Loki回来的时候已经接近凌晨了，他看上去心情不错，显然又饱餐了一顿，最近频繁的捕猎让他的技术得到了显著提升，已经不会弄得衣服上有大片的血渍了。Thor正摊开一本大部头的书在床上等着Loki回来，听到他的脚步声连头都没抬地说道：“我之前一直忽略了，看这！”

Thor指着书上的一页插图，底下的注释是“15世纪罗马尼亚女巫手稿”。图上的文字经过岁月的磨砺已经不清晰了，依稀还能辨别线条走向。Loki凑了过来，Thor因为血腥味略微皱起了鼻子。

“如果我没翻译错的话，应该是‘…破除血的诅咒，唯有…’”

“‘唯有光明之子。’”两人同声读到。

两人四目相对，Thor猛地抱住Loki，直勒得他喘不过气。

“太好了，弟弟！”连黑眼圈也阻挡不住雷神兴奋的笑容。

“不至于这么高兴吧，”Loki干巴巴的笑了笑，“然后呢？”

Thor看看书又看看弟弟，理所当然地说道：“光明之子！你觉得会是我吗？”

Loki扑哧一声笑出来，“我亲爱的哥哥，你不觉得你有时过于自负了吗？”

Thor倒是不泄气，“试试呗，反正目前没有别的线索了。”

“睡醒再说，我累死了。”Loki扑通一声倒在床上，又被Thor扛着扔去浴室洗澡。


	9. 毒药

“你确定你准备好了？”Loki抓着Thor的手问道。两人坐在地上，旁边是炉火噼噼啪啪地烧着柴火，Loki坚持认为点一些火在周围有利于魔法的净化和成功。

Thor皱着眉头，咽了一口口水，“来吧。”

Loki张开嘴，原本犬齿部位正常大小的牙开始长得又尖又长，闪着寒光，直到碰到了薄薄的下嘴唇上。Thor也是第一次看见Loki露獠牙，不由得有些抵触，他咬了咬牙，无论怎样他绝不退缩。

Loki低下头，把牙抵到Thor的手腕上，尖牙很锋利，稍一用力，血珠就滚了出来。Loki猛地向下刺去，准确地割破了血管，一大股血液涌进了口腔。

不像人类那般浓厚粘稠，阿斯加德人的血液虽然滚烫，入口却是冰凉甘甜，Loki不停地吮吸着，宛如一个将要渴死的人遇上了世界上最清冽的泉水。Loki不想停下，他全身的每一个细胞都因为得到了甘露的浇灌而欢呼，又同时尖叫着渴望着更多。他情愿与这口清泉同归于尽也绝不放弃。

“Loki…Loki…停…”远方传来爱人的声音，似夏日闷在云里的雷声，隆隆得响着，呼唤着他，要他回家，这声音找回了他的理智，把他拽出有毒的泉水幻想。

Loki猛地一把推开了Thor。

两个人都喘着粗气，Thor面色发白，手脚有些无力，“我没事，不出十分钟就能恢复了。你怎么样？”Loki仰面躺在地上，比了个OK的手势。

歇了一会，Loki撑着身体坐了起来，“我没有什么特殊的感觉，你觉得呢？就是有点…咳…有点…咳…喘不…咳咳…咳…”“Loki？”他像是呛着了，剧烈地咳嗽着，Thor不知所措的拍着他的后背，但情况显然并没有好转。Loki咳嗽得越来越厉害，他用手揪着领口，希望再获得多一点的氧气，但这显然也无济于事。

他的身体剧烈地抖动着，本来惨白的脸上泛起恐怖的青色，他惊恐的望着Thor，鲜红的血液从眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、耳朵里涌出，曾经美貌的五官因为痛苦皱皱巴巴的纠集在一起，最后眼睛向上一翻，倒在Thor怀里，一动不动了。

“不…不…不…Loki…”这一切来得太快了，即使他贵为雷神、奥丁之子、阿斯加德的君主，也只能像个普通人似的眼睁睁的望着生命在眼前流逝，而他束手无策，甚至来不及反应。这对他来说过于残忍，这是第几次了？

“Loki！Loki！”他呼唤着爱人的名字，强忍着泪水，摇晃着他的身体，企图把他唤醒，好让他告诉自己这都是假象。他握紧爱人的手，亲吻着他的额头。

脑中回响起一个声音，那个声音遥远又熟悉：“Thor Odinson，你爱我吗？”

“天啊，众神在上。我爱你，Loki Odinson，没有哪一刻比此刻更爱你。”

“别离开我，Loki，我只要你醒过来。”

他闭上眼睛，开始吟唱起神圣古老的歌谣，带着孤注一掷的哀愁，努力不让哽咽的嗓音和抽泣影响了咒语。

末了，他吻了吻爱人染血冰冷的嘴唇。


	10. 复苏

Loki醒来的时候屋外雷雨大作，身边的炉火让人安心的烧着，金色大块头一看见他醒了，猛地把他揽进怀里，又哭又笑地看着他，满脸都是泪痕，“谢天谢地，Loki，我还以为你又…”

“你还以为我又死了。”Loki自嘲地一笑。

“你刚刚真的吓坏我了，对不起，都怪我，要不是我觉得…”Thor瓮声瓮气地嘟囔着，像做了错事的孩子。

Loki嗤笑了一声，调侃着：“看来你们阿斯加德人的血有剧毒，我本来打算哪天和你过不下去了就吸干你的血跑路，这下只能同归于尽了。”

Thor也哧哧地笑着，用额头抵着对方的额头，“你尽管来，下次我可不叫醒你。”

“先别说下次了，我看当务之急是我们都应该洗个澡，”Loki沙哑着嗓子说道，“你我身上都是血和眼泪，谁知道还有什么液体。”

就在Thor抱着Loki去浴室的路上，黑发男人的嘴也没闲着，或许劫后余生就是会让人兴奋。

“说真的，Thor，现在是二月，你在这又打雷又下雨，会吓坏蝼蚁的。”


	11. 浴室

Loki旋开水龙头，调的水温比他平日里习惯的温度要稍高一些，即便如此，对Thor来说还是有点太凉了，但Thor不放心，坚持要和Loki一起洗澡。

两人简单地冲洗干净身上的血污，随后Thor在浴缸里放满了水，拉着Loki坐下，让弟弟靠在自己怀里。

“你不能这样，Thor，你会生病的。”

Thor也不吭声，反而用胳臂把Loki圈得更紧了。

Loki也没再坚持，他因为诅咒和昏迷消耗了太多的体力，现在泡在温水里（至少他觉得是），后面是略微降了温的暖洋洋的人肉靠垫，昏昏沉沉的睡意便慢慢侵袭了上来。

但Loki不着急进入梦乡，今夜还很长。他拉过Thor的手腕，刚刚被他咬过的地方现在已经恢复了，仔细看的话才能看到两个圆形的斑点，比肤色略浅一些。Loki把它拉到嘴唇上，轻轻吻了吻。

他靠在Thor胸口上，歪着头，用手指拨弄着浴缸里的水，泛起涟漪，然后拖着懒洋洋的嗓音问道：“我们还要继续吗？”

声音在浴室里回响着，没有回应。其实他已经猜到了一个否定的答案。

“当然了，”隔了半会儿，Thor低沉磁性的嗓音通过胸腔的震动传来，“这才是你想要的，不是吗…”

话音未落，嘴唇就已经被Loki的封住了，邪神几乎以从未有过的热情亲吻着他，冰与火在一瞬间亲密地缠绵起来，并不在意是否会两败俱伤。激情伴着失而复得的欢喜一瞬间被点燃了，长期的分别和压抑的欲望此时成了最好的助燃剂。

Loki就以这样别扭的姿势近乎疯狂地吻着Thor,二人交换着津液，喘息间，Loki望着Thor深邃的眼眸，用嘴唇在对方的唇上摩挲着发出气声：“这才是我的爱人。”

Thor轻声笑了笑，抱紧了Loki不让他滑下去，低头吻上了雪白修长的颈侧，一路顺着肩膀的线条舔吻向下，Loki的呼吸加重起来，感到有一根炙热顶在他的后腰上。

接着Thor一只手探向胸前已经挺立起来的乳粒，揉捏着，摩擦上面的突起的纹理；另一只手抚摸着Loki光滑细嫩的大腿内侧，来回摩挲着向内滑去，到达了邪神最私密的地带，他把宽大的手掌覆盖在上面，轻轻揉搓着，直到阴茎完全勃起。

Loki发出一声满足的叹息，Thor的手掌很热，带来的是从未有过的快感，他攥住他的勃起，拇指轻轻揉搓着龟头，上下撸动着，快感很快传遍了全身。水温确实起到了一些拉近两人体温的作用，使Loki在自燃的临界值处摇摇摆摆。

Loki喘息着哼出细碎的呻吟，屈起两条腿来踩在地上，配合着手臂把身体撑起来一些，好让Thor的阴茎能放进他的臀缝里，然后夹紧大腿和臀肉，上下起伏着，套弄着Thor。

Thor也挺动着胯部，配合着Loki用他的肉棒摩擦着细嫩的臀缝和会阴，同时加快了手上的动作。浴缸里的水因为激烈的动作激起浪花，一层一层地涌向外面。二人的喘息与水汽交叠回响，再伴着层层水声，这场景更显淫靡。

就这么蹭了一会，Loki又觉得臀缝火热的灼痛起来，便不得不停下打开了水龙头降温。冰凉的水柱从花洒倾泻而下，温柔地洒在身上，带走了灼痛却带不走激情。

在冰雨里二人相拥而吻，神祇坚实的臂膀锁紧了吸血鬼苍白的躯壳，后者白的透明，甚至能看清皮肤下网状的血管组织，胸前两粒殷红是唯一看得见的血色，被苍白的肤色衬得更加明艳诱惑。

雷神俯下身，在锁骨和胸口吮吸起没有温度的肌肤，留下几个清晰红艳的吻痕，标记着对吸血鬼的占有和亲密关系。然后咬住右边的乳粒，轻轻地拉扯，吮吸，又用舌尖快速地画着圈拨弄着它。

潮湿温润的气息喷在胸前，酥麻的快感又席卷起一波浪潮，Loki咬着嘴唇，自己揉捏起另一边的乳头，胯下的欲望又挺立了几分。

Loki伸手握住Thor的火热，冰得Thor轻轻倒吸了一口气却又没有阻止，反而他向前凑了凑，把自己的阴茎和Loki的靠在一起，鼓励的拉起Loki的手一起撸动起来。

Thor舔吻着Loki的耳朵，诱惑的呻吟声就在耳边，他双手揉捏起对方紧致圆润的臀瓣，接着向内探到那个穴口，手指在周围画圈地揉着，帮他放松。

突然手被Loki猛地捉住了，“不行，Thor，”他不好意思的笑了，像个处子，“我太冷了，我怕你会受不了的。”看Thor将信将疑的望着他，又补了一句：“这可不是开玩笑，我保证。”

Thor突然像想到了什么似的，跳出浴缸跑了出去，没一会又“嗵嗵嗵”地跑了回来，手里举着一根血冰棍。

Loki大惊失色，他忍了他那么久，不会就等着在这报复他吧？

“你…你要干什么？”

Thor看看冰棍又看看Loki，似乎他才是被问呆了：“你以为我要干什…”突然他好像明白了什么一样大笑出声，笑声中带着猥琐，“不是你想到那样，不过你要是想要也不是不行，只是这个尺寸嘛…”

“滚！”

Thor憋着笑，咬下一大口冰含在嘴里，皱着眉头等冰都融化了，再把血浆都吐在洗手池里，最后用清水漱走嘴里的血沫。

他回到浴缸蹲在Loki身前，调皮地望着Loki，含住了他的阴茎。

“哦…Thor…”Loki不由自主的叫出声，含过冰块的口腔对他来说是温度正合适的温暖潮湿，Thor灵巧的舌头卷着他的龟头，挑逗着马眼，Loki只觉得一阵阵的快感汹涌澎湃地席卷到身体每一寸细枝末节，自从转化以来，他从没觉得这具躯体如此鲜活过。

Loki的手指不自觉地和Thor的金发纠缠到了一起，他捧着Thor的头颅，向前顶着胯，又不敢使劲；他的双腿颤抖着，有些站立不稳，只能靠在墙面上来保持平衡。

他兴奋地昂起头，再也压抑不住自己的呻吟：“啊…哥哥…好棒…啊…再快点…”Thor吮吸吞吐着他的柱身，加快了速度，两颊因为用力而凹陷了下去，他把Loki的臀肉牢牢地握在手掌里，湛蓝的眼睛盯着他，满满的都是满足感和占有欲。

Loki爽得闭上了眼睛，甚至不需要Thor有多好的技术（当然，不可否认Thor是最好的），仅是“伟大的雷神Thor Odinson在他的胯下为他口交”这一肮脏的想法，就足以把他推向极乐。

果然用不了多久，Loki就哭叫着要缴械投降。

“哥哥…要到了…我要到了…啊…啊……”

Loki尖叫着，颤抖着，把白色浊液尽数射在了Thor的脸和胸前。

Thor擦了擦眼睛，“说真的，我也不喜欢颜射。”

Loki清了清嗓子说了声抱歉，帮Thor把脸洗干净，给了他一个温柔的吻。

“真的有那么舒服吗？你每次都叫的好大声…嗷！”

Thor把自己和Loki擦干，打横抱起对方往卧室走。

“Thor,待会你想怎么…?”

“不怎么，今晚就这样。”

“可是你还没…”

“没有可是，Loki。”Thor打断他，“你太累了，你需要休息。”

两人在被窝里躺好，看了看表已经是凌晨3:30了。

“我欠你一次，Thor Odinson，情人节快乐。”

“情人节快乐。”

“……”

“……”

“咱爸有没有个叫Baldr的儿子？Baldr有没有个儿子叫Brono？或许我们应该找他问问。”

“Loki,”Thor闭着眼睛，已经快要进入梦乡了，“咱们家都有谁你不是清楚得很吗。”

“我也以为是，直到蹦出个Hela。”

“快睡吧，神话至少有一半都是中庭人编的，”Thor强撑着眼皮，拍了拍Loki的手，“神话里你还是我叔叔呢。”

“……”

“……”

Thor打起了鼾。


	12. Stark大厦

Loki站在Stark大厦的露台上，脚下的纽约市化为一片火海。雷神抓着妙尔尼尔降落在他身旁，劝他停手，跟他回家—回阿斯加德。

雷神把大手放在弟弟的后脖梗上，拇指摩挲着耳后那一片柔软的皮肤，触感细腻又真实。

Loki用凹陷的眼眶里的一双绿眼望着雷神，一瞬间流露出天真又懊悔的神色，接着他的皮肤越来越紫，块头越长越高，雷神眨了眨眼，发现Thanos站在他面前，毫不留情地向着他的腰侧捅了一刀。


	13. 镇定剂

Thor猛地惊醒了，环顾四周，安心地发现自己还在和Loki的房子里，Loki就坐在身边望着他，手里拿着个…注射器…

Thor想坐起身问问Loki又在搞些什么名堂，发现自己根本动弹不得，一点力气也使不上来。

“Loki，这是什么东西？你要干什么？”

Loki吻了吻Thor的脸颊，绿眼睛留恋地扫了扫他的脸，眼里尽是哀伤。

Thor心中暗觉不好，努力用镇定的口吻说道：“不论你要干什么，我们商量着来，行吗？”

“这次恐怕只能我自己做主了，哥哥，因为我知道你肯定要来阻拦我。”Loki慢悠悠的开口说道，“为了预防这一点，我给你用了专门为阿斯加德人发明的镇定剂，”说着举起手中的注射器晃了晃，“能在5秒内让任何阿斯加德人昏迷，包括你，雷神。不仅如此，还会抑制你的神力，没错，不用这么瞪着我。”

“不过放心，这支药剂最多维持30分钟的药效，对你来说，”Loki浮夸地用眼神扫了扫Thor，又看了看表，“15分钟？够给你面子了吧？”

Thor皱着眉头一言不发地盯着Loki，似乎在努力搞懂他的目的。

Loki假笑了两声，“别这么严肃嘛，哥哥。我特意调整了一下药效，就为了能跟你说说话，我可是有好多事要跟你说呢。“一边说着，一边扶着Thor坐起来靠在床头板上。

“提醒你一下，”Thor咬牙切齿地说，“跟我聊天可不需要把我药倒。”

“我们边干活边聊天吧，”他自顾自地说着，“不然时间可来不及了。”说完他夸张地拍了拍手，站起身走到窗前，端详起钉在窗户上的木板来。

“不如你先问问我，比如，这只药我藏在哪了？”

听Thor不说话，Loki接着说：“猜不到？这就是你的第一个缺点，哥哥，你太自负了。不要以为你是这栋房子的主人你就了解它的一切秘密了，这房子里多的是我知道而你不知道的地方。”

Loki扳住第一块木板，一使劲，徒手把它拆了下来，钉子带下来的木屑和尘土在阳光中打着旋飞升。

“Loki！”声音中夹着掩饰不住的慌张，“别干傻事！”

“还有，你以为一颗木子弹就算完事了吗？这就是我的全部家当？”啪的一声，Loki又拆下一块木板，“说实话我真的挺喜欢那颗子弹的，你知道吗，那可是我专门找人定做的。而且我告诉过你多少次了，Thor，邪神永远拥有Plan B。“

咣当，第三块木板应声落地。更多的光亮倾泻进房间，Loki逆光站着，只剩下个剪影。“低估你的对手，不长记性。“Loki讥笑着，”这么多年了，还是没变。”

Thor不耐烦了：“如果这都是因为那颗子弹，我向你道歉，好吗？Loki，别闹了。”

Loki摇着头，露出个狡黠的笑容，“我亲爱的哥哥，世界上哪里有这么简单的事情？”

“你给我住手！Loki！这他妈的到底是怎么一回事？”

啪。最后一块木板也被拆了下来，窗外是明晃晃的一片白色日光。因为太久没见过阳光，Thor只能勉强眯着眼睛，依稀辨别出Loki的轮廓。

“解除咒语的真相，就是这样。”Loki望着窗外，声音冷冰冰的，“你我都明白了，不是吗？根本就没有什么光明之子。”

“不…Loki…”

“这都只是中庭人编纂的神话罢了…”

“Loki，听我说，一定还有别的…”Thor的声音低沉又干涩,他知道自己在说谎。

“光明之神就是太阳，而光明之子就是阳光…”Loki一股脑的说着，不给Thor任何机会，就好像一旦他停下，就再也没有勇气说完。

“…一定还有别的方法…”Thor的声音哽咽了，他努力的搜刮着一千五百多年的记忆，渴望能得到一点点否定对方的可能，但他做不到。

“…太显而易见了…”Loki仍旧自顾自说着，声音越来越小，“吸血鬼没有灵魂，只有被日光照射到灰飞烟灭…才有转生的可能…”Loki靠在窗框上，惨然的笑着。

“血咒的解药啊，哥哥，就是他妈的这么回事。”

Thor痛苦地闭上了眼睛，孤注一掷的发号施令：“不许去，Loki，我命令你！”

“很可惜，”Loki叹了口气，就像他真的为对方感到惋惜，“一位国王无权命令另一位国王。”

他坐在窗台上，望着远方的风景，实际上因为吸血鬼的眼睛不能直视阳光，他能看见的，只是无边的黑暗。

“雷神统治并守护阿斯加德神域，而邪神统治并守护雷神。”他有气无力的吐着词句，犹如在梦中呓语，“而条件是…”他自嘲的笑了笑，“…条件是每一年内邪神不得在阿斯加德逗留超过150天，作为其侵略地球和篡夺王位的惩罚。”

“期限为200年！”Thor连忙补充道，“200年对我们来说就是弹指一挥间罢了。”他自责的垂下头，但是Loki没有看他，“这是我能在御前会议为你争取到的最大利益了，我也和你解释过很多次了，我…我真的很抱歉。”

“我理解，”Loki几乎无声地说着，像个临终之人，“这些都是我自作自受，我不会因此怪你，更不会不爱你。”

“你就是这么爱我的，嗯？”Thor的喉咙梗着，几乎快要说不出话，“让我眼睁睁地看着你去死？早知道这样我根本就…“

“不会爱我？别傻了，Thor，就像我们相爱是你我能够选择一样。“Loki赤着脚，把修长的双腿搭到了窗户外面，像个孩子那样荡来荡去，踢着空气。房檐投下的阴影边界离他的足尖只剩下短短几寸。

“Loki Odinson！你给我回来！“他在床上嘶吼着，像一头绝望的雄狮，因为愤怒发着抖，强健的肌肉紧绷着，却派不上一点用场，“你这个混蛋，自私鬼！你以为你的命就只属于你自己吗？你怎么敢？

“我怎么敢？”他终于肯转过头来看他的兄长一眼，“我当然不敢。”吸血鬼单薄的身躯在二月的风里打着颤，即使他感受到的只有春日般的温柔，却连声音都哆哆嗦嗦，“我只是受够了，也看明白了。”

“我受够了见不到阳光躲躲藏藏的日子，受够了当一个没有心跳和体温的怪物，受够了生命里无时无刻只受欲望的煎熬！”狂风撕扯着他的夜色长发，夺走了还在眼眶里打转的泪花，呜咽着扑向房间里的每个角落。

“我也明白你不可能永远守在这个小房子里，Thor，这是一个没有谜底的猜谜游戏，我们只是在这上面浪费时间，最后落得个相看两厌的结局。”他抽泣着说完，吸了下鼻子，“早点结束对彼此都好。”

Thor大吼一声，用尽了全身力气翻下床，扑通一下栽倒在地板上。他昂起头望着他的爱人，眼白里布满了血丝；他挣扎着用大臂和肩膀蹭着地面向着Loki爬去，绝望地呻吟着，和往日在战场上叱咤风云、潇洒神武的雷神判若两人。

Loki心疼地望着挣扎的Thor，眼泪又不争气的滑了下来，“抱歉，这次你没法拯救我了，哥哥，只能我自己拯救自己。“

Thor的四肢也恢复了一点可怜的知觉，他满头大汗的在地面上匍匐着前进，离Loki只剩下几步远，嘴里无力地念着：“不要…弟弟…回来…”因为哽咽而模糊不清的字眼被无情的卷进风声里。

Loki留恋的环视了一下这件小屋，虽比不上曾经在阿斯加德金碧辉煌的寝宫，却有着他和Thor在这度过的每段甜美的记忆。

他最后再和Thor对视一眼，这也将是永别前的最后一眼，而他趴在地上像个残废，而他坐在窗边像个即将跳楼的疯子。

“阳光会再次照耀在我们身上的，哥哥。”

“不！!”Thor向前举起了右臂，肌肉有力地绷紧着，手指徒劳地抓着空气，企图能侥幸捞到Loki衣服的一角。

黑发男人扭过脸去，张开了双臂，舒展开精瘦修长的身体，轻松缓慢地向前滑去，在空中慢动作似的划出一道弧线，卷发飘荡在脑后，跟着它的主人融进冬日正午惨白的光晕里，向下落去，接着消失不见了。


	14. 雷雨

“Loki！！”Thor悲痛地喊着爱人的名字，疯了似的手脚并用着爬向窗口，心里抱着最后一丝的希望：Loki就站在楼下抬头望着他，安然无恙。

然而Thor探出头，看见的只有灰黑色的灰烬，有如这世间所有最平凡的尘埃，在烈日下升腾旋转，被狂风席卷掠夺着吹向四面八方。Thor颤抖着，绝望地在风里抓握，试图留下最后一点Loki存在过的痕迹，然而就像他今天所有的尝试一样：仍旧是徒劳一场。

草地上有什么在不易察觉的闪着细小的光，Thor登上窗沿一跃而下，还没完全恢复知觉的双脚没有保持好平衡，一个踉跄，Thor狼狈地单膝跪在了那个亮点上。

Thor捡起它，曾经那条银色的小蛇躺在宽厚的手掌里，却断成了两个半圆，眼睛仍旧闪着狡黠的绿光。

Thor吻了吻，怀恋着Loki曾经穿过它的手指，握紧了拳头，贴在左胸最靠近心脏的位置，他握的那么紧，连金属陷进了皮肉里也不自知。

一时间风起云涌，地动山摇，雷神悲拗地痛哭起来，雷电把天空劈开巨大的裂口，暴雨倾泻而下。雷神又一次的失去了他的挚爱，他便要拉着这天地做挽歌。人说天地无情，而神就算有情又能如何？

失而复得又得而复失的痛苦几乎压倒了他，邪神成了他这一漫长神生的最大劫难，一次次的用生命跟他开着最大的玩笑，折磨着他对于真实的判断力直到他发疯。

他想不明白为什么情况会急转直下，昨天才失而复得的弟弟，昨天还躺在他怀里撒娇，热情地亲吻他，和他做爱的爱人，怎么会在一瞬间就灰飞烟灭，又怎么会突然进行一场自杀般的救赎。

或许这不是一时兴起，至少不是第一次了。Thor想到Loki的银色左轮手枪，那颗早已化为灰烬的木子弹，他的音乐，他对于破解咒的冷漠，他绝处逢生的笑容…Thor挫败地低下头，手指抓进泥泞的泥土里：他根本就没有打算活过这个冬天。

可自己终归是催生了这个结局，关于神话的那场对白清晰的在他脑中回响，盖过了电闪雷鸣，自责痛的让他无法承受，他抓住纠结在一起的金发，周身的电光缠绕爆炸着，身下本就枯黄的草坪瞬间化为一片焦土。


	15. 归来

“咔嚓、咔嚓、咔嚓“旷野间突然响起手机快门的声音。

”雷神在自家花园痛哭，只因不慎撞伤小脚趾。话题：#雷神痛哭照。“Thor困惑地抬起头，Loki正站在他旁边劈里啪啦地打着字，“然后——发送。”

Thor瘫坐在地上瞪着Loki，被眼前的情景彻底搞懵了：Loki穿着一整套一丝不苟的黑西装，长发整齐得梳理在脑后，大雨被他周身无形的屏障隔离了开来，那人得意的笑着，脸上因为激动泛着红晕，看上去比他两个月来任何一天都鲜活。

Thor皱着眉，试探性地把断成两块的戒指扔向了Loki的脸，Loki准确快速地接住了。

“你也太不小心了，”邪神扯着懒洋洋的嗓子说道，“我还挺喜欢它的呢。”他张开手，戒指复原了，小蛇又重新盘了起来。Loki把戒指戴回到左手小拇指上，抬起手满意的看了看。

Thor从草地上爬起来，上下打量着对方，然后抬起手放到对方的后脖梗上，拇指触着地方温暖细腻。

雨停了，但雷神显然没有为爱人的再次现身感到欣喜若狂，他直视着对方的一双绿眼，声音不怒自威：“你可别告诉我，这又是你的一场恶作剧。”

“Well，这个嘛，”绿眼睛心虚的躲闪着，“要不我们进屋聊…？”

Thor瞪了他一眼，转身迈开大步，带着满身的泥泞向起居室走去。Loki心虚地跟在后面，刚一进屋，门就“砰”的一声被Thor关上，吓了Loki一跳。Loki自知理亏，也是敢怒不敢言，悻悻地走到Thor对面坐下。

“好吧，对不起，哥哥。我向你道歉。”邪神决定采取主动认错的策略，“我入戏太深了，本来就打算逗你几天的，但是偶尔换种相处模式挺能为生活增添情趣的，不是吗？”

“所以没有什么吸血鬼？”Thor压抑着怒火。

“没有。不过我确实在底特律遇见过一只叫Adam的吸血鬼，我跟他做了点小交易，让他告诉了我所有的秘密。说实话，给了我不少灵感，几个简单的变形咒就让这事儿成了。”说到这，他甚至还有点得意。

Thor转过头不愿看他，专心地盯着炉火。

“你不想知道我用什么做了交易吗？”他故作玄虚地降低了声音，“提示你一下，一小杯约顿海姆人的血液可以让吸血鬼一个月不感到饥渴。”

Thor嫌恶地看着他：“你用自己的血做交易？”

Loki摊开手，不以为然：“完全值得，不是吗？“

“那些血是怎么回事？“

Loki抬起眉毛，给了Thor一个微笑，没回答。

“你没喝，当然了。”Thor自嘲的笑了一下。

“不完全正确。为了故事能够进行下去，必要的时候我会喝一点。不过有时候我太饿了，等你睡着了我会…偷偷出去买吃的。”

“所以我的血也没有剧毒了？”Thor调侃的笑着。

“这是我自己加的设定，为了增添戏剧性，你喜欢吗？”

我喜欢个JB。Thor在心里骂道。

“所以你晕过去也只是个把戏？教给我的咒语也是假的咯？我就知道你没那么好心。”

“不不不，咒语确实是真的。为了演的真的像中毒，我不得不给自己念了个昏迷咒，想不到你一次就成功了。”Loki语气里带着骄傲，“不过你也够笨的，还得我提醒你才想得起来。”

看Thor不说话了，Loki露出个天真无邪的笑容，“你觉得我的新角色怎么样？”说完还抛了个媚眼。

“别给我来这套！Loki，我为你流泪哀悼，为你的死痛不欲生！”他激动地向前倾着身体，“不要再拿你的生命开玩笑，我跟你说过多少次了！我真不敢想象我将怎么面对现实，要是哪一天你真…”雷神垂下头，咽回了后半句。

Loki叹了口气，从沙发里站起身，缓步走向Thor，“我真的很抱歉。我现在就在这儿，你想要抱抱我吗？“

Thor没有动，抬眼瞪着Loki，胸腔因为激动而快速地起伏着。

Loki走到Thor身前，缓缓俯下身体，双手撑在Thor身旁的扶手上，在两人的鼻子尖只剩下一公分的时候停了下来。“嗯…情人节快乐？“

两人无言地望着对方的眼睛，炉火的影子在其中摇摆跳跃，一时间只有对方微弱的呼吸声和木柴燃烧的声响在空气中流转，而后绿眼睛的男人微微一偏头，声音沙哑而诱惑：“我会补偿你的。”


	16. 补偿

金发男人不置可否，Loki贴近他的颈侧，亲吻着，贪婪地嗅着只属于Thor的气味，双手凑到胸前轻车熟路地解开对方上衣的纽扣，在胸前揉搓着，滑向坚实的腹部。接着他双膝跪在Thor的两腿之间，带着他的吻向下滑去，一路吻过坚实的胸膛和腹肌，在蜜色肌肤上留下点点水痕。

他抬起头望向Thor，那人仍旧保持着缄默，眼底却燃烧起了激情的火焰。Loki伸出手，顺着Thor的咽喉一路滑至腹部，微凉的丝质触感如约而至，一条酒红色的领带就这么挂在Thor赤裸的胸膛上，是Loki送给他的圣诞礼物。

“我喜欢你戴着它。”他伏趴在Thor的两腿之间，天真地说。

然后他隔着裤子的布料抚摸起Thor的大腿内侧，手指稍稍用力按压着他想要的部位，来回摩挲着，勾勒着那物的形状。直到Thor的呼吸声加重了，他才解开Thor的裤子，释放出那头野兽。

Loki用洁白修长的手指握住粗长的性器撸动了起来，用另一只手的指头拨弄着底端的两颗球体。随后他凑近了些，对着敏感的龟头轻轻吹了吹气，引起一阵轻颤。

黑发男人抬起绿眼睛调皮地望着他的丈夫，伸出鲜红的舌头顺着突起的青筋陶醉地舔弄起柱身，发出满足的鼻音。Thor伸出宽厚的手掌，满意地轻抚着他姣好英俊的面庞。然后他张开嘴，用饱满的嘴唇包裹住阴茎，含了下去。

粗长的阴茎填满了口腔，却仍有一部分留在外面，Thor不留情地推着他的后脑向前，进入到邪神的喉咙里。Loki吞咽着、挤压着喉咙的肌肉，给Thor做着深喉，Thor情不自禁地顶着胯，肏着Loki的喉咙，连着肏了十几下才暂时退出，给对方喘息的机会。

因为嘴巴被撑的太开，晶莹的口水从嘴角淌了下来，Loki红着眼圈，含着生理性的泪水剧烈的咳嗽了几下。Thor仍旧一言不发，给了Loki一个眼神，示意他继续。

Loki责备地看了Thor一眼，继续低下头，含住Thor的阴茎，吮吸着，吞咽着。Thor享受地闭上眼睛，向后靠在沙发里，发出满足的叹息。Loki卖力地摆动着头，直到下巴发了酸，Thor才箍住他的后脑，低吼一声，把久未释放的精液一波一波的灌进Loki的嘴里。

待Thor缓缓退出，龟头与嘴唇间搭起了一条情色的银丝，Loki一股脑地把Thor的液体都咽了下去，还有一些从嘴角流下，滴在整洁的纯黑西装上。

Thor把Loki拉起来，交换了一个缠绵的吻。

“能原谅我了吗，哥哥？”邪神露出一个歉意的笑。

雷神定定地看了看他，说道：“你想的美，还没完事儿呢。”

话音刚落，Thor就粗暴地把Loki的西装外套脱掉扔在地上，一把撕扯开衬衫。

“嘿，这可是GUCCI！”Loki假装抱怨道。

Thor没理他，扯下Loki的领带，把他的双手反剪到背后，用领带绑起来，打了个死结。又摘下自己的酒红色领带，把对方的眼睛也蒙了起来。

Thor把Loki抱进怀里，在对方雪白的胸前舔吻起来，重又种下殷红的吻痕，随后舔弄起了乳头。因为眼睛被蒙着，触觉便更加清晰，胸前酥酥麻麻的快感也比以往更加激烈起来，Loki轻轻扭动着身体，加重了呼吸。

在Thor把两边都照顾到了之后，他把Loki轻轻地放在地面上，让他保持跪趴着的姿势，把他的上半身压进沙发坐垫里。

Thor压低他的腰好让他的屁股翘得更高，用手指隔着西裤的布料在穴口的位置上搔刮着，另一只手探到身前揉着他已经顶起帐篷的那根性器，Loki咬着嘴唇哼出声来，不一会那里就被水洇湿了一小片。

Loki发出一声轻轻的呻吟催促着他，Thor扯开他的裤子褪到大腿，里面没有穿内裤。Thor吹了一声低俗的口哨。

Thor揉捏了几把圆润结实的臀肉，把手指向着花口探去，先试探性地进入了一个指节，甬道里温暖湿润，但准是许久没开发过的缘故，吞吞吐吐半天才没过了一整根手指。

“Loki，放松点。”Thor慢慢地抽插着手指，分明的骨节蹭着内壁，指腹有意无意地擦过凸起的那一点，引得Loki身体颤抖了一下，一声尖细的呻吟溢了出来。

就这么耐心地为对方扩张了一会，Thor逐渐加入了第二根，第三根手指。待透明的肠液足够多了，外圈的肌肉也放松了下来。Thor用自己再度勃起的阴茎在穴口处蹭了蹭，用龟头沾了沾淫水，Loki呻吟着催促着他，Thor一挺腰，整根没了进去，两人同时发出一声满足的叹息。

即使做好了扩张，Loki还是有点吃痛。Thor硕大的性器撑着后穴，一种酸楚的饱胀感弥漫开来。

Thor慢慢地挺动着，让Loki慢慢适应，等Loki重又开始发出舒适的呻吟时，Thor加快了速度。他的耻骨撞击拍打着Loki的臀肉和大腿，发出淫靡的啪啪声，Loki的呻吟又拔高了一度，意识逐渐模糊地叫着他的名字。

龟头和柱身上突起的青筋一次又一次撞击搔刮过他的敏感点，后穴收缩吮吸着肉棒，肉棒一进一出，带出一股股温润透明的液体。

“哈啊…哥哥…快…嗯…还要…啊…啊…就是那里…”

Thor俯下身，去撕咬他的后颈、他的耳垂，一阵痛感传来，又迅速被快感淹没，脖子上的皮肤一片热热的，他猜想他可能刚刚流血了，但他不在乎。

Thor把手探到他的身前去撸动他的阴茎，在这种前后夹击下，快感翻着倍的一浪盖过一浪，很快他就哭叫着，快要攀到巅峰。

“呜…Thor…不行…嗯…太快了…我要到了…”

然而Thor突然停下了动作，Loki难受又不解地扭着身体，转过头来想要看看发生了什么，然而他只能看见一片黑暗。

“Thor？怎么了？别停…我好难受…”

他扭动着身体，屁股往后推着，企图迎着Thor的阴茎重新向内吞去。Thor用双手握住两瓣臀肉，让他动弹不得，然后慢慢地挺动着，让阴茎只轻轻擦过前列腺。

“你知道吗，弟弟，我真的很生气。”他不紧不慢的说着，又慢慢地擦过一次。

Loki就在高潮的边缘，被这隔靴搔痒般的快感折磨得难受，因为手被反绑着，他只能一边扭动着上半身，一边忍不住地啜泣着。

“对…对不起…哥哥…我真的好难受…我知道错了…唔…快给我…”

“真的知道错了吗?”低沉的嗓音玩味地调笑着，“还是又只是邪神银舌头的见机行事？”

“真的…哥哥…啊！”Thor痛快的撞击了一下那个点，惹得Loki舒服地惊叫出声，“哥哥…别停…我还要…”

Thor又慢慢地磨蹭了起来，Loki哭得更厉害了，整个人出了一层薄汗，因情动而潮红的皮肤在壁炉的火光中闪着微光。

“就那么想要吗？弟弟，你最好说点好听的。”Thor继续调笑着说完，“啪”的一声扇在雪白臀肉上，留下一个桃色掌印。

“混蛋，你不要脸…”即使是在这般情况下，受了屈辱的邪神也忍不住要气急败坏。

“嗯？既然这样，”雷神往后撤着，假意要退出，“那我们结束吧。”

正在高潮边缘徘徊的邪神也顾不得理智，咬着后穴不让雷神离开，一边哭一边说着：“哥哥…好哥哥…嗯…肏我吧…我忍不了了…”

Thor满意地顶了几下小小的凸起，Loki便又绷紧了肌肉，大声地呻吟着，但不等Loki到达高潮，Thor又慢下来，再一次把Loki拽下峰顶。

Loki不耐烦地哭着问他：“又怎么了？”

Thor俯下身，凑在Loki耳边低声说道，沙哑磁性的嗓音灌进耳朵里：“你真该看看你现在淫荡的样子，求着交配，宛如兽类，哪里有个国王的样子？”

Thor直起身，又在Loki屁股上扇了一巴掌，“还差一句，Loki。”

“我…我爱你…Thor…我爱你…”他把脸埋在沙发里，声音闷闷地传出来，但Thor听清了。

“很好。”

Thor猛烈地撞击着那个点，把Loki送至高潮。Loki哭着喊着Thor的名字，光靠后面的刺激就射了出来，一阵酥麻感从尾椎骨扩散传遍全身，他的身体一阵阵痉挛颤抖着，把白浊洒在自己的小腹、沙发和地板上。

Thor把束缚着Loki的领带都温柔地拆了下来，因为挣扎和用力，Loki的手腕上留下了一圈红印，和他略显苍白的肤色对比着，看起来颇为暧昧情色。

Loki转过了身，重又恢复视野的双目迷蒙着望着Thor，带着高潮后满足的神色。他用双臂环住Thor的肩颈，修长的小腿圈住他有力精壮的窄腰，重又拉近和自己的距离，歪着头说道：“你可真是个混蛋，Thor。“

Thor捏着Loki的下巴，贴近他的嘴唇，“这个混蛋刚刚可是让你爽的不行。”Loki羞愤地在他的嘴唇上咬了一口。Thor假装委屈地说：“这是事实。”然后吻上了Loki刚要辩驳的嘴。

两人深情缠绵着，Thor重又把阴茎顶进柔软湿润的后穴里，甬道欣喜地收缩着，吸着那根硬挺。

Thor忽然抱起了Loki，瞬间的失重让Loki下意识地缠紧了Thor的腰，体内的阴茎猛地顶进了更深，一声呻吟溢出嘴角。

Thor就这么抱着Loki向卧室走去，硬挺的阴茎随着走动在后穴里挺动摩擦，Loki把脸埋在Thor的颈窝里，忍着无法抗拒的快感，前端又渐渐挺立起来。

Thor把Loki放在床沿，深红色的棉麻床单温暖干燥，Loki满足地摸着自己小腹上被Thor顶起的弧度，一转身把Thor压在身下，坐在Thor的阴茎上，食髓知味地扭动着腰身，汗湿的黑发在脸旁随着动作轻轻摇摆，殷红的一对嘴唇微微张合，发出细碎的呻吟。

“天啊，亲爱的，你真美。”Thor发出一声轻叹，眼里的海被欲望卷起波涛，深不见底。

Loki轻笑了一声，双手撑在Thor坚实的腹肌上，加快了频率，上下摆动着臀部，套弄吞吐着Thor的肉棒。Thor粗重地呼吸着，伸出手在Loki的胸前摸索探寻着一路向下，抓住对方挺立的阴茎套弄起来。

Loki爽的闭上眼睛，昂起头嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，脸上和身上泛起一阵阵潮红。Thor坐起身，把Loki抱在怀里，随着Loki的节奏挺动着，另一只手顺着光洁裸露的脊背向下滑去，轻抚着妩媚的腰窝和软润的臀肉，抬起头去吻正发出呻吟的嘴，舌头与对方缠绕推移，把莺歌燕语都堵在喉咙里，只得发出呜呜的声音。

过了许久Thor才放开Loki，后者大口的喘着气，眼中又早就是一片泪眼婆娑。Thor替Loki擦去眼泪，翻身把Loki放在床上，在他的臀下垫了个枕头，而后跪在他的两腿之间，大开大合地肏干起来。

Loki一边啜泣着，一边颤抖着撸动自己的前端，另一只手抓在Thor的臂膀上，留下一道道血痕。

Thor温柔地拉过那只手，吻了吻，与Loki十指相扣，然后加快了频率，迅速地冲击着那一点。

突然Loki的呻吟声戛然而止，他的头向后仰了起来，窒息一般的张着嘴，反弓着背，身体剧烈地颤抖着，腹肌收紧又放松再收紧，已近透明的精液射在腹部和胸前。

Loki的内里疯狂地收缩痉挛着，绞着Thor的阴茎，Thor低吼一声，喘着粗气把一股一股的精液灌进Loki的肚子里。


	17. 尾声

两人拖着疲惫的身躯清理完毕，重新躺回进舒适的被窝里。Thor抱着Loki，感觉自己度过了莫名其妙的漫长的一天。

“明天回阿斯加德？”

“得了吧，那又不欢迎我，你还不如跟我回我的约顿海姆。”

“那也可以先去约顿海姆。“

Loki用胳臂肘捅了Thor一下。

Thor傻傻地笑了笑，“人民喜欢你，你是知道的。只是有些程序必须要走，也算给中庭人一个交代。”

“神没有必要给蝼蚁交代。”Loki气鼓鼓的说，“而且我现在这样也没法回家，你要别人怎么看我？人民不能拥护一个纵欲过度的国王。”

Thor低头看了看Loki的身体，耳后、脖颈、胸膛上尽是斑驳的吻痕和齿痕，甚至还带着血痂。

Thor难为情地笑了笑，看着Loki的眼睛：“Loki，我爱你。”

“嗯…嗯？”

Thor闭上眼睛，哼唱起遥远神秘的人鱼歌谣。

Loki无奈地抚上了额头，看着自己的皮肤重又变得光滑整洁，哭笑不得地说：“我教给你咒语可不是让你用在这种地方的。”

“至少它能让你回家。”Thor吻了吻Loki，“我做的越来越好了，是不是？”

看着一千五百多的男人还做出一副“求夸奖”的表情，Loki翻了个白眼，不置可否地转过身背对着Thor，然后被Thor揽进了怀里。

男人吻了吻Loki的黑发，嗅着Loki独有的味道，迷迷糊糊地进入了梦乡，然后又突然想起了什么似的嘟囔道：“别再离开我了，弟弟。”

Loki无声地笑了笑，望着自己和Thor左手无名指上成对的钻戒，嘴角勾起一抹狡猾的笑容。

“我错了，下次还敢。”


End file.
